Thranduil and his daugther
by teamtolkien
Summary: part 1 thranduil has a daugther who gets that upset with the loss of her husband that she pushes almost every one out of her life please read


I don't own (it was all Tolkien)

I`m sorry but I don't know how to add chapters because I`m new here so this story will be in 2 parts this is the short part. Also don`t` hate me for thinking Thranduil has a daughter I just thought it would be a good idea.

Chapter 1

I was half walking half running down the long corridor that lead to the palace gardens. I knew I would find him there, my beautiful kind husband. I couldn`t wait to tell him the news I had just found out. I kept walking and soon saw him sitting next to the wild flowers drawing them all.

"Olben I have something to tell you"

At this he turned his head and smiled at me

"What is it my love"

He asked taking my hand in his pulling me into a hug

"I`m pregnant"

I whisper into his ear but before I could finish probably I was lifted into the air and spun around.

"Pandis this is amazing were going to be parents, I love you so much wait when should we tell your father?"

I give a little laugh at his excitement and suddenly his lips where on mine

"I think we should tell him at winter ball and that also means Elrond and Galadriel will be here"

"Ok so we will tell everyone then I love you so much"

He said smiling showing off his shiny white teeth.

We both lay down next to the wild flowers talking about names and ideas for the nursery, we were like this for some time until Legolas came walking towards us. My usually serious brother had a completely blank face and his eyes were light and piercing.

"Olben the king wishes to speak with you, he is in his throne room"

Legolas had a slight sharp tone to his voice and Olben looked a little worried.

"of course but may I know what the king wishes to talk to me about"

"No that is for him and only him to tell you, now if you would follow me"

And with that he turned on his heels and walked back the same way I came, so me and Olben got up and followed Legolas to the throne room. When we got their Legolas and Olben walked in leaving me outside in the corridor. I walked up and down tracing the ancient writing on the sills of the windows until the door was opened again and Olben walked out, his face was white and his hands were shaking.

"Olben what`s wrong"

I asked him leading him to a bench so he could sit.

"The spiders... I ... we have to go and fight the spiders and your father... sorry the said there is enough archers so I will have to fight first rank."

"But your an archer not a fighter and you don`t even use that unless full scale war this is outrageous I will speak to him"

"NO Pandis there`s no use we leave tomorrow"

And at this I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks; Olben wiped them away and pulled me into a hug but when I heard the throne room door open I quickly pulled away and ran toward my father.

"Ada please stops this... You know this is wrong"

At my words my father looked down at me and glared

"Pandis who are you telling me I`m wrong you are only a princess and my daughter when I am a king and ruler of lands so if I were you I would hold your tongue"

He carried on walking past me leaving only those words that hurt me like a knife, why does he have to be so cold. Olden came up behind me tracing the back of my neck I turned around pressing my head against his chest.

Chapter 2

Me and Olben stood hand in hand as my father Thranduil gave all the solders a speech. At the end they all lined up and we all said our goodbyes.

"Please come back safe I don't know what I would do if you got hurt please just promise me"

"I will try my love but I cannot make promises I don`t fully believe in I might get hurt or even worse"

"Don`t say that I believe in you no we believe in you when you come back we can be a proper family this baby should give us both more hope"

Olben smiled sadly putting his hand on my cheek, when I noticed his wedding ring; I slid mine off my finger and pushed it into his clenched fist.

"what`s this"

"It`s my wedding ring to give you luck"

"Thank you I will guard it with my life"

He smiled again and we both kissed until my father tapped Olben on the shoulder and glared at me

"we`re leaving now"

He said in almost a snarl

And with that the solders started moving and Olben was blocked from my view.

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

I stood waiting by the gate that entered the palace looking out for the soldiers to come back from their battle. I could see the first ones the royals always led so I knew Olben would there but there was only two figures and behind them was a topless chariot and I knew instantly something was up. I ran as fast as I could to the figures; but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that they were both blond. My tears were flowing steadily down my face as I was wishing and hoping that what I was thinking was not real. My father walked past me not even looking, Legolas tried to step out of line to see if I was ok but was pushed on by my father.

The chariot was then carried past me and I couldn`t help the scream that left my mouth because inside the chariot was Olben. He was sheet white and had a massive gash all down his abdomen also his eye were shut as if he was asleep but the thing that made me most upset was he was still holding my ring.

I screamed and cried until my throat gave in and I collapsed on the ground and was violently sick many times. I stayed like this for a long time until I fell asleep and was carried back to the palace by Legolas who tried to comfort and sooth me but nothing worked because all I knew was my baby was never going to have a dad.


End file.
